Zar Quwil
Biography Early Life Zar Quwil was born during the Separatist invasion of his planet in 20 BBY just five years after the planet was rediscovered. During the attack his family was killed, many wealthy Republic citizens saw it as their duty to tend to War Orphans and one such family took in the small baby boy. After his adoption he was sent to Coruscant where he lived with his family receiving the best education. He excelled in his studies exceeding all expectations in the ivy league, even under the xenophobic Empire. He was accepted into the University of Coruscant two years early and earned degrees in biology, medicine, mechanical engineering, robotics, and physics just for fun. He interned at the Fobosi District Community Medical Center specializing in cybernetics performing surgeries for both replacements and enhancements to wealthy citizens. Work the Empire After finishing his internship he was selected by Botani Medical Technologies to become a researcher at one of their top level facilities. There he performed research on a variety of projects from experimental brain implants, more efficient cybernetic limbs, growth and health supplements, and a wide variety of projects. It was while in this facility that Zar met Ocarri Mazul a pirate who was hired to run protection and cargo to the facility. Occari for her part could sense the force within him and kept a special eye on him. It was only later that Zar realized the woman was a pirate bringing in fresh subjects for other divisions to experiment on and that the entire facility was a front for the Empire developing biological weapons and enhancements for soldiers. Zar was slowly becoming unhinged seeing himself as superior to his colleagues. He started making requests and delving further into the darker experiments of the facility relying more and more on Ocarri to deliver specimens and test subjects often tearing off healthy limbs to replace them with cybernetics and using live subjects to test the various effects of new drugs sometimes infecting them with the viruses the drug was supposed to fight. Although he made some important breakthroughs many of his experiments could hardly be considered serious work because of the way he went about it. He was only exercising his power. Zar was a doctor who became mad because of the power he was given. Nobody ever questioned him and the patients did not count. Although Zar professed to do what he did in the name of science, but it was a madness on his part. Eventually the facility came to the attention of the Rebel Alliance who raided it. Zar was shot in the face, taking off most of his jaw, and left for dead in the facility as the Rebel troopers placed their bombs. The man managed to crawl towards the exit of the facility as the bombs ignited but he wasn't far enough to prevent most of his left side from being torn asunder. It was only for the timely arrival of his friend Ocarri that prevented his death. Learning Sith Techniques Ocarri took the broken man from the planet and placed him immediately in bacta. She took him to a facility where he was given the finest cybernetics and then introduced to Darth Sirena. From the witch he learned how to use the force particularly old Sith magics which intrigued him. Although he learned the force he was more interested in creating and inventing. Sirena taught him the principals of magic which he used in conjunction with technology for interesting results. In this time his experiments became more brutal and far more sadistic enjoying the pain and suffering of his patients and test subjects. Abilities and Force Powers Zar isn’t very powerful in the ways of the force, however he has great knowledge of esoteric Sith Magic. Through these skills he’s able to conjure and invent to his hearts delight delving into twisted experiments.He describes himself as a meddling swordsman, however he is capable of holding his own in a fight and has a collection of lightsabers he has created over the years as he enjoys creating and building things. Category:Halcyon508